My Life As A Cat
by PuNkRoCkBuNnY182
Summary: Kyo and Tohru were happy until the day that Kyo-kun died. Now Kyo has to fulfill a good deed in order to have a new life on Earth but he has to do his good deed in his zodiac form. Few years later, Yuki and Tohru find Kyo the cat on the street...
1. Prologue

My life as a Cat- Prologue  
  
I saw THEM today.  
  
They were together, as always.  
  
SHE doesn't seem to mind that HE'S around her  
  
I can tell.   
  
I miss her.  
  
SHE was once mine.  
  
But then...  
  
I died.  
  
Up until now, SHE has probably forgotten about me.  
  
I know this because SHE doesn't know that I'm still alive.  
  
Now she hangs around with the RAT.  
  
I despise that rat.  
  
HE took HER away from me.  
  
THEY now have a family of their own.  
  
THAT could have been MY family.  
  
I wanted her. I loved her.  
  
Ever since AKITO me, I've been so...alone.  
  
But...why?  
  
WHY me?  
  
Why not the RAT?  
  
IS IT ALWAYS the cats fault?  
  
I WISH I was human again.  
  
All I can do now, is watch.  
  
Watch over HER and her 2 children.  
  
I don't think she even thinks about me anymore.  
  
She has YUKI now.  
  
I doubt that she misses me.  
  
Everyone hates me.  
  
My mother...embarrased  
  
Akito...he killed me  
  
Yuki... tricked me.  
  
But SHE...took care of me.  
  
SHE didn't care about my other form.  
  
SHE cared for me...Kyo.  
  
WE were happy.  
  
Until I was sent to the MAIN house.  
  
What did I do?  
  
Can't I be happy?  
  
he said.  
  
Then he shot me in the heart.  
  
His final words to me..  
  
Stupid cat. Cats don't deserve to be happy. That's why I killed you. Cats don't have ANY right to live nor any right to be part of the Zodiac. That's why I end this, here and now.  
  
All I saw was black.  
  
But then..  
  
I saw an ANGEL.  
  
She said I am here to deliver a message. You are given one more chance at life. All you have to do is take care of the people you care for. After this task is completed you will be given the opportunity to live to see your loved ones once again. Mess up and you'll be punished.  
  
I didn't get the chance to speak until I was finally on Earth again..only...  
  
I was a CAT. My zodiac form.  
  
Now, I take care of the children that so resemble Yuki and Tohru.  
  
I love the children as if they were my own.  
  
I continue doing what the Angel told me to do.  
  
I want to be human once more.  
  
To live..to explore.  
  
I hope that day comes soon.  
  
I hope for a new life  
  
And a chance at making my loved ones...HAPPY.  
  
This is the beginning of my story.  
  
This is the beginning of my new life. 


	2. How it all started

  
  
I love you Tohru Kyo said as he kissed Tohru on the lips. Tohru closed her eyes and enjoyed what Kyo was giving her...for about 5 seconds.  
  
POOF!  
  
GRRR!! I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS!! Kyo yelled to no one in particular. Tohru just looked at him and smiled She picked up Kyo's clothing and hung them over her arm. Then she picked up Kyo and held him in a tight embrace.  
  
I love you Kyo she said softly. Kyo loved it when she said that. He felt so loved and so important to her that he wanted to keep it this way...forever.  
  
You can't keep the things you want to stay the same. They have to end..one way or another.  
  
Kyo whispered in her ear. Will you...marry me?  
  
Tohru blushed and looked at Kyo who was still in his Neko form in shock.   
  
Yes. Yes! I will! I will marry you! Tohru shed tears of joy and hugged a very happy kitty cat.   
  
POOF!  
  
Tohru turned around, Kyo's clothes flying in the air It wasn't a nice moment for your boyfriend to be naked while he was trying to propose, you know.   
  
Kyo quickly changed and smiled at Tohru. He then reached into his pocket and bent down. Then he opened a small ring box and showed her an engagement ring. For you, Tohru  
  
Tohru shed more tears of happiness and kissed Kyo.  
  
Thank you. Thank you so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shigure danced like a mad man when he heard the news about Kyo and Tohru.   
  
YAY!! A WEDDING A WEDDING!! WITH CAKE, ICE CREAM AND PRESENTS....maybe some girls heh heh sang Shigure.  
  
Yuki looked down at the coffee table... sadness in his eyes. _As long as she's happy_ thought Yuki.  
  
Tohru smiled happily at Shigure and at Yuki, who gave one of his famous fake smiles in return.   
  
*************  
  
After taking a hot shower, Kyo walked down the stairs to look for his future wife.   
  
You know you're going to have to talk to Akito about this. said Shigure  
  
WHAT THE FUCK?!!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!? yelled Kyo at Shigure.  
  
This is a serious matter, Kyo said Shigure. If he says that you can't marry Tohru...what are you going to do?  
  
I'M THE CAT REMEMBER?!?!? Anyway, I can do whatever I want to do... I don't need to follow his stupid orders. said Kyo as he fiddled with his prayer beads.   
  
Shigure looked at Kyo. Well, this isn't something you could just walk out of... even if you are the cat, Kyo he said.  
  
Kyo sighed and scratched his head. Well, I'm going to wait until he calls me up to the Main House. I'm not allowed to go there until he calls me anyway. Kyo sighed again and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
When he was out of sight, Shigure looked at a blank wall in sadness.   
  
Good Luck, Kyo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Yes, I know I have spelling mistakes in the prologue but I was too lazy to fix them ^^;;; Well actually I wasn't. You see, I can't work this stupid Macintosh beast of mine. It drives me INSANE!! I still managed to get this up though. Thank you to all who reviewed ^_^ Please keep them coming!   
2/25/04  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182 


End file.
